Comfort
by GleeRanger
Summary: Adam finds comfort with another ranger. M/M Slash. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort

Chapter 1

The headlights shone on the dark road as the black jeep drove along just as it had for the previous six-hundred or so miles. The radio played Christmas music, coming from the all-Christmas music station. The music usually put Adam in a good mood, but this year it just made him sad. He felt alone on Christmas for the first time in years. He had always had his friends to go to, even if his family hadn't been around. But this year would be different.

Two of his friends, Billy and Trini, had just gotten married, and were on their honeymoon cruise. Tommy was taking his class to an archeological dig as a field trip during the winter vacation. Aisha was hung up on some new guy. Kim was in Europe, practicing her gymnastics non-stop still. Usually the coach let her come home for holidays, but he felt like this year she should spend the extra time training since she was going to be participating in the Olympic trials this year. Jason and Zach were distancing themselves from the group for some reason. No one really knew why. And Tanya and he hadn't been close since they broke up years ago. She had come to the group gatherings in the past, but this year, she was dating a new guy and had chosen to spend the time with him, rather in awkward silences with her ex.

So that left Katherine and Rocky.

Rocky had called him up and asked him what the plan was for Christmas. Things had been awkward between Rocky and him since Rocky had been injured all those years ago. Adam had continued on as a ranger, while Rocky felt put on the backburner and ignored by the others. Of course, Adam had tried to maintain the closeness they had always had, but Rocky still felt the way he did, and Adam couldn't fault him. This was the first time in years that Rocky had imitated a get together.

Katherine had left Tommy years ago, and things were always tense between those two. Out of all the rangers, Katherine had missed the most gatherings. She didn't feel that she belonged since everyone seemed to worship the ground Kim walked on as the first pink ranger. The ranger she was closest to was Adam. Katherine hadn't been home for Christmas in years, as it was just her brother left in Australia, and so when Adam and Rocky had solidified their plans for a Christmas with just the two of them, Adam had invited Katherine. Rocky and Katherine had always got along just as well as Adam and her and so he was all for it.

Normally a Christmas with the rangers included all of the rangers, save maybe one or two. This year, just Rocky, Adam, and Katherine.

Adam felt nervous as he came closer and closer to Angel Grove, and closer and closer to Rocky. After breaking up with Tanya, Adam had dated a few girls here and there. He never felt a connection to any of them. Soon after he graduated college, he realized why. He had met Derek.

Derek was a fellow teacher at the school where Adam got his first job teaching History. Derek taught English. He had shown Adam the ropes at the school, helped him set up the class room, and even arranged a welcome party with the rest of the faculty. That was when Adam realized that he had a crush on Derek. They were the last two left at the party, and they had enjoyed a few drinks. Derek had hosted the party at his own house, and invited Adam to stay the night so that he wouldn't have to worry about driving home. Adam stared at Derek when he offered this, and soon found himself making out with the fellow teacher on his couch for hours. Soon, they were involved in a passionate relationship.

That was two years ago. Two months ago, Derek had broken up with Adam after he had met someone new, and moved out of state. Adam was broken hearted, but none of his friends knew, save Kim who was the only one who knew he was gay since she had shown up at his house unannounced one day and caught Derek and Adam in a compromising position. She had promised not to tell anyone, and the day Derek moved out, Kim was on the first plane back from Europe and spent a week helping Adam start his life over again.

Adam had made the decision this year to tell the rangers about his sexuality. He had hoped he could tell them all at once, but it looked like it was just going to be Rocky and Katherine to start.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Comfort

Chapter 2

The clock read 3:00 AM when Rocky heard the gravel outside. He had fallen asleep on the couch watching _Mickey's Christmas Carol_ for the hundredth time. Attired in his favorite blue flannel shirt, and blue sweat pants, Rocky shuffled over to the front door, and peered outside the window next to it. He smiled as he saw the familiar figure leaving the jeep. Rocky opened up the front door as his friend walked up the walk-way.

"About time you got here," he called out.

Adam smiled as he heard Rocky from the doorway. He looked up the darkened path, and saw his friend dimly lit in the archway. "Not my fault you moved out to the middle of no-where."

"Washington is not no-where."

"Close enough," Adam said as he climbed the front steps and wrapped his friend in a hug.

"Good to see you Adam," Rocky smiled.

"You too, Rocko."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Nope," Adam laughed, as Rocky led him inside. Adam looked around. "Kat not here yet?"

"She called a while ago. She was hoping to be here around 5 or 6."

"Wow. That girl and her night drives."

"She says she likes it better. Less traffic. She could've been here yesterday afternoon if she had just left at a normal time." Rocky poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'm going to stay up for her. Are you tired?"

"Nah. Got my second wind about a half hour ago. Took a nap before I left. But where can I put my stuff?"

"Oh about that," Rocky said taking a sip of coffee. "I only have one spare bedroom, so I figured you and I could share my room, and Kat could have her own room."

Adam blushed. "Isn't that a bit awkward?"

"Why?" Rocky raised his eyebrows. "We slept in the same bed all the time growing up."

Adam shrugged. "I guess it won't be weird. Um… where is the room?"

Rocky directed Adam up the stairs, and Adam climbed the stairs by himself. When he arrived at the room he sat down on the bed for a moment. This was supposed to be the time where he would tell Rocky he was gay. He didn't want things to be awkward, but he didn't know how he could avoid things being awkward at this point. He sighed and went back downstairs to visit with his old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Comfort

Chapter 3

Adam headed back downstairs. Rocky was brewing a new pot of coffee, and had gotten a mug down for Adam.

"Coffee will be ready in a few," Rocky said. Adam smiled, and sat on the stool next to the bar of the kitchen. Rocky smiled back. "So any word from the rest of the gang?"

"Kim called and wished me a merry one in case she didn't get to call on the actual day. And I got a card from Aisha." Adam said.

"Me too," Rocky said pointing to his fireplace. "It is hanging up there with the one I got from Tanya, and Tommy."

"Cool. Yeah, Trini and Billy gave me a call too, but since they're on a ship it was hard to really talk. Just wished us a merry one as well."

"That was nice of them. Are they enjoying their honeymoon?"

"I think so. But you know those two. They're probably more interested in the sea life in the ports they visit than doing what they're supposed to be doing on their honeymoon." The two friends chuckled at this. Rocky poured Adam a cup of coffee, and Adam readily accepted it.

"So, any new loves in your life?" Rocky smiled.

Adam blushed. "No. You know me. Single."

"Really? Cause I heard a rumor…"

Adam's eyes grew wide. "A rumor about what?"

"Well Kim called the other day, and said Kat and I should try to cheer you up this Christmas. She wouldn't say why, except that you had gotten your heartbroken recently."

"Damn her."

"So spill. What happened?"

Adam sighed. "I was living with someone for two years."

"What?" Rocky exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone Rocky."

"Then how did Kim know?"

"She was the only one who knew. She came by one day unannounced as a surprise."

"You lived with someone for two years, and you didn't tell any of us? Who was it? Rita?"

Adam smirked. "No. But thanks for that image."

"You're welcome. So what happened?"

"It ended bad. I'll just leave it at that."

Rocky wanted to press for more info, but saw the look on his friend's face, and decided to drop it for now. He went over to the TV and put in a DVD of the classic Rudolph special.

"I can't believe you have that," Adam smiled, as he sat down on the couch.

"Duh! It is only the best!" Rocky said and sat down right next to his friend. They stayed silent for a little while, but then Rocky put his hand on Adam's shoulder in a comforting way. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened. Just so you know, I'm here for you when you do. I know we haven't been close lately. Not like we used to. It is my own fault, I know, but I just want you to know I'm here."

Adam smiled bashfully. "Thanks Rocky. We'll talk. I promise."

Now if he was only sure he would actually keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Comfort

Chapter 4

The pair of friends continued to watch the movie. Adam started to nod off slightly, but woke himself enough to get another cup of coffee hoping it would help. Rocky was loving every minute of the Rudolph DVD. Adam couldn't help but think back to when they were kids in this exact same situation. Their families would often celebrate Christmas Eve together, and Rocky and Adam, along with Aisha, would stay up late and watch all the Christmas cartoons. They would typically fall asleep on the couch, and would find themselves at home when they woke up. Adam smiled at the memory, and wished life was still that simple.

Soon after the movie ended, the pair heard tires on the gravel driveway, and knew that Katherine had arrived. They smiled and headed outside to greet their Australian friend.

Katherine looked up and grinned as she shut her white Jeep door. "I can't believe you two are still awake."

"Eh, it's only five in the morning. You could've just waited to get here later you know?" Rocky laughed.

Katherine headed up the front steps and hugged her ranger teammates. "Oh I just couldn't wait to see you guys. It has been so long."

"Only six months. It would've only been three weeks had you shown up for the wedding," Rocky said as the trio headed inside.

"Speak for yourself Rocky," Adam laughed. "It has been over a year for me since we've seen each other."

"I'm sorry!" Katherine said. "You know, things come up."

"Or things don't come up but you think the team hates you," Adam smirked. Katherine rolled her eyes as Rocky took her bag from her and placed it next to the door to the guest room.

"It isn't that I think they hate me, Adam. It is just that I was never that close to Trini. And Billy and I lost touch over the years."

"And that explains why I haven't seen you in a year?"

Katherine sighed. "Well you know. Stuff and things. Plus, you also kept yourself hidden."

"That's cause he was in love," Rocky mocked. Adam groaned. Katherine raised an eyebrow while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"What? And why haven't I heard about this 'til now?"

"Cause none of us did. Except Kim evidently."

"Of course, Kimberly finds out something before I do again."

Adam and Rocky rolled their eyes at Katherine's dig. While Katherine considered Kimberly a friend, she had always felt second best. She felt that the team would have rather had kept Kim on the team than have Katherine replace her. Adam and Rocky were the only two that ever really seemed to give her a chance and give as much consideration to her as they did Kimberly.

"Kat, it wasn't that I chose to tell Kim. She found out and I had to tell her," Adam said.

Rocky chuckled. "I'll let you give him a hard time about this Kat. I've gotten my digs in already. I'm going to take a quick shower just to wake myself up a bit." With that, Rocky headed up the stairs to the bathroom that Adam and he would be sharing for the next few days.

"Come on, you can help me unpack and tell me all about this great love of yours," Katherine said and pulled Adam into the guest room with her.

"The love is over. Has been for a couple of months," Adam said as he flopped onto the guest bed.

"Really? What happened?"

"An affair."

"That's horrible!" Katherine said as she sat down on the bed with her friend.

"Yeah. Stung for a while. Kim came and took care of me for a week."

"Well I'm glad at least someone was there for you," Katherine said trying to hide her hurt that Adam hadn't told her.

"Yeah I guess. Still hurts a bit."

"Well, what was her name?"

Adam took a deep breath.

"There was no her," he said. Katherine gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"There was no her. His name was Derek."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Short chapter. Just wanted to write something.

Comfort

Chapter 5

Katherine stood there looking at Adam. She didn't know how to react. One of her best friends had just come out to her. She had gay friends in the past. Hell, one of her favorite cousins was gay. But none of the rangers had ever seemed the least bit gay to her. Adam had dated Tanya. Of course, that was back in high school. She put down the shirt she was holding and took a breath.

"He?" she said. "I heard that correctly, right?"

"Yep. You did." Adam said, looking unsteadily at Katherine.

"Wow. Um… wow. Since when have you been into men?"

"Since two years ago when I met Derek."

"Is he the one that broke your heart?"

"Yeah. Pretty bad." Adam went on to tell her the whole story. As he finished up, Katherine hugged him.

"Why haven't you told any of us?"

"I don't know. I didn't know what you guys would think. Plus, I dated Tanya and she's part of the group and I didn't know how awkward that would be."

"No matter how awkward it might be Adam, you are our friend and that is what is important. You know as rangers we were taught acceptance and loyalty."

"I know. It just sounds so easy but it really isn't."

Katherine put her arm around Adam and the pair just sat there for a moment. Katherine then got a grin on her face.

"Wait. If I'm staying in the guest room, where are you staying?"

Adam looked at her, and smirked. "With Rocky in his bed."

"And does Rocky know yet?"

"No. I plan on telling him while we're here."

"Talk about awkward."

"Thanks Kat. That helps."

"Oh Adam. Rocky has been your friend longer than any of us. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Adam sighed and shrugged as he heard the shower upstairs turn off. "Please don't say anything to anybody though."

"Of course I won't Adam. But you should tell people."

"I will. And hey, look at it this way, you found out something before everyone but Kim. You should feel honored."

Katherine threw a shirt at Adam and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Short chapter again.

Comfort

Chapter 6

Once Rocky was out of the shower, he went to work creating breakfast for the trio. He had become quite the chef since his days as a ranger. He had lived by himself since that time, and got tired of getting takeout. So even if he was eating by himself, he would create a feast that he could eat for a few days.

The trio dug into the food as soon as it hit the table.

"Oh my gosh Rocky, how have you not found a woman yet? This food is delicious," she said while chewing.

"I don't know," Rocky said. "Between the dojo, and the work I do for social services with kids, I'm pretty busy. Just haven't found someone my type."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Your type?"

"Yeah. They have to be perfect."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "And what is your idea of perfect?"

Rocky smiled. "I'll tell you when I find it."

Adam joined the rolling of the eyes, and soon breakfast was done.

"So what is there to do around here, Rock?" Adam asked.

"Wait. You've never been here either?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah I'm the unvisited ranger," Rocky laughed. Adam and Katherine looked embarrassed. "Guys, it's cool. I live in the middle of nowhere, plus, it was always easier to go somewhere in a bigger city since no one would have to rent cars to get to me. They could just be picked up at the airport."

"Still," Adam said. "I feel bad."

Rocky raised his eyebrow. "Well, I've lived here three years, and you were hiding a relationship from me for what? Two years?"

"Rocky," Adam groaned.

"Leave him alone," Katherine said.

"Oh wait, wait, wait," Rocky threw his hands up. "You're defending him now too? Maybe you and Kim are more alike than you want to admit."

Katherine shot him a glare. "Adam had his reasons."

"And what would those reasons be, Adam?" Rocky asked.

Adam looked uncomfortably at Katherine. "Thanks."

"Sorry," she frowned.

"Look," Adam said. "It was complicated. And I just didn't want to get everyone involved. It is over now anyways."

Rocky shook his head. "Fine. But by the end of this trip, you're telling me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Comfort

Chapter 7

The early part of the day went by pretty uneventfully. The all-nighter the trio had experienced caught up with them, and they all took a mid-day nap. Adam had felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as Rocky, though he knew it would have to happen sooner or later, so he took the couch to take his nap. He pretended that he had just gotten so comfortable that he didn't want to move. Katherine had raised an eyebrow at his excuse, but luckily Rocky hadn't caught on.

After their naps, the friends noticed clouds rolling in. Rocky ruled out a hike, so they decided to decorate the cabin. Rocky had held off on decorating until they had gathered, as he felt like it could be a fun activity in case they were bored. During the decorating, Adam's phone rang. He looked at the ID that came up, and gasped. Rocky and Katherine gave him quizzical looks.

"Um…" Adam stuttered. "I'll be right back." The former black ranger quickly exited the room into Katherine's room, shut the door, and answered the phone.

"Why are you calling me?" Adam whispered.

"What? I can't wish you a merry Christmas?" the voice on the other end replied.

"No, Derek, you can't. You don't wish your ex-boyfriend, who you cheated on, and walked out on, a merry Christmas!"

Derek laughed. "I'm trying to extend the olive branch, Adam."

"I don't want anything from you, Derek. Enjoy your new life, and lose my number." Adam hung up and threw the phone against the wall, trying to control the tears. He knew Derek was trying to get to him. The last month of their relationship he had started pushing Adam's buttons, and seemed to get great pleasure of it. He morphed into something that wasn't the man that he had fallen in love with. Adam sat down on the bed, and tried to clear his head, when he heard a clearing of a throat.

"Um… who is Derek?" Rocky said from the doorway. Adam looked up, and then looked beyond Rocky to Katherine.

"I tried to stop him from hearing," Katherine apologized.

"It's fine, Kat," Adam sighed. "How much did you hear, Rock?"

"Well I heard his name, and I heard that you were his boyfriend."

"Ex," Kat and Adam both said at the same time.

"Fine. Ex. So this is why you've been hiding it from me?" Rocky replied.

"I didn't know how to tell everyone, Rocky. Especially you."

Rocky sighed. "Kat, can you leave us alone for a sec?"

"Sure," she said, and shut the door.

Rocky sat down on the bed next to Adam. "Adam, I am your best friend. Have been since we were little. You have always been able to tell me everything."

Adam choked back tears. "I just… it is something out of left field. I didn't even know until Derek came into my life. I mean, looking back there were signs. But it just goes against everything everyone knows about me."

"But two years Adam?"

"I know!" Adam exclaimed. "I feel bad enough right now Rocky!"

Rocky put his arm around Adam. "Calm down. I'm sorry. Look, I accept you Adam. Trust me, I do. Yeah I'm a bit hurt you couldn't tell me of all people, but I understand."

The pair sat there for a bit, not saying anything, allowing Adam to calm down.

"Do I need to go beat him up?" Rocky asked. Adam laughed.

"Kim did a good job of chewing him out. I don't think he'll forget that."

"She is a feisty one," Rocky laughed. "C'mon. Let's go finish decorating."

The pair rejoined Katherine out in the living room.

The evening was fun. The three made dinner together, and started gossiping about the other rangers.

"So have either of you heard from Zach or Jason lately?" Rocky asked. The others shook their heads.

"I think Kim heard from Jason about three months ago. He really didn't say much, was just doing an obligatory phone call to check in. Ever since he lost the Gold Ranger powers, he has been standoffish to everyone. But this year was the first year it really became apparent to Kim and the other original rangers. Zack just told Kim when she asked that he was growing up and didn't feel he needed to be tied to the group anymore," Adam said.

Katherine shook her head. "No one tied him to us. Or Jason. I thought we were all friends."

Rocky shrugged. "I know what it is like to lose powers like that. But I guess I just didn't want to lose you guys as friends."

The trio continued their gossip until late into the night. Katherine was the first one to get tired.

"Okay boys, I'm off to bed. The no-sleep thing with an hour nap is catching up with me." She kissed each of the boys on their cheeks, and went into the guest room. Rocky stretched soon after.

"Yeah I think I should hit the hay."

Adam looked away from his friend. "Given what you've found out today, I can stay on the couch if you want."

Rocky made a face. "What? Adam what are you talking about?"

"Well I can see it being awkward…"

"Awkward? Adam we've shared a bed together since we were kids."

"Yeah but I just came out to you. And I can see how that would be uncomfortable for you."

Rocky smiled. "Adam, I'm not having you sleep on the couch. I'm not uncomfortable. Let's just go to bed."

Adam smiled an uncomfortable smile as the pair climbed the stairs. Adam went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and when he came out, Rocky was just wearing pajama pants.

"My turn," Rocky exclaimed, brushing past Adam into the bathroom. Adam nervously went through his bag, and found his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He changed his clothes quickly and climbed into the bed. Rocky soon joined him.

"Night Adam," Rocky said turning off the light.

"Night," Adam said. The pair went silent, but a few minutes later, Adam felt the tears welling up. He let out what he thought was a silent sob.

"Adam? What is wrong?" Rocky said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me. What is wrong?"

Adam sighed. "Nights have been tough for me since Derek left. Going two years never sleeping alone, and then having that ripped from you, kinda does a number on you. But I'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

Rocky remained silent. Adam thought that Rocky had just decided to let it be. Adam continued to softly cry, but stopped when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him.

"Is this better?" Rocky whispered.

Adam didn't know what to say.

"Rocky? What are you doing?"

"I just don't want to see you upset. So, relax, and just know someone is here for you."

Adam started to slowly relax into the comfort of Rocky's strong arms. Soon he found himself in a spooning position with his friend.

"Thank you Rocky," Adam whispered as the tears dried up. He was surprised to then feel Rocky's lips against the back of his head.

"I'll always be here for you Adam," Rocky whispered back, and soon the two were sleeping comfortably.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Comfort

Chapter 8

Adam woke up the next morning after having the best sleep he had experienced in months. He hadn't had the fitful dreams that haunted him with the memory of Derek leaving him. He hadn't had the other dream where he ended up living his entire life alone, even without all his friends. No, that night he had a dream of a different kind. One that shocked him upon remembering.

He groaned as he woke up, "Oh that's all I need."

Rocky heard his friend stir beneath his arms, and he woke up as well. "Morning!" he said.

"I forgot that you are a morning person."

"Oh hush," Rocky said. He still had his arms around Adam. "So what were you groaning about?"

"Just a dream that I had."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Nah," Adam said sheepishly. "It was just strange." Adam then noticed that Rocky still had his arms around him. "Um, Rock? You realize you're still holding me right?"

"So?"

"Well…"

"Oh please. Just because I know you're gay? I used to hold you all the time to help you fall asleep."

Adam chuckled at the memory. His parents went through a stretch when he was around nine or ten of fighting a lot. They never got divorced but it was close. Adam would sometimes sneak over to Rocky's house next door, and climb in through his bedroom window. Rocky never asked, just allowed Adam to climb into bed with him to allow the future black and green ranger to sleep without being scared of the fighting.

"Wow, talk about old times," Adam said.

"Yeah, I just figured you could use a little comfort."

"Thanks," Adam said, and removed himself from the bed. He started to head out the door, but turned to face Rocky. "You coming? I smell bacon. Kat must be up."

"Yeah I'll be down in a few," Rocky said. Adam smiled, and left the room. Heading down the stairs, he confirmed his theory that Katherine was awake. She had started on what looked like a feast.

"Wow Kat. This all looks great," Adam said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks hun. Now where is the bottomless pit?"

Adam laughed. "He's upstairs still. Said he would be down in a few."

"Good. How did you sleep?"

"I had the best sleep I have had in a long time."

"Probably helped getting everything out in the open with Rocky."

"Yeah…" Adam trailed off.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something?"

"I know that look."

"It's just… um… Rocky kinda spooned me all night."

Katherine dropped her spatula.

"Spooned? Like in…"

"Not in a romantic way. Just in a comfort way. He used to do it when I was younger when my parents would be fighting. It did help me sleep."

"I see," Katherine trailed off herself.

"I know what you're thinking. You can stop thinking that though. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because Rocky is straight, and he is just trying to be a friend. Kim did the same thing for me after Derek broke up with me, and it didn't mean anything like that."

"We'll see."

"Kat!"

The conversation halted when Rocky headed down the stairs.

"What are you yelling at Kat about?" Rocky said as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. Katherine immediately slapped at his hand.

"Nothing," Katherine said. "I was just teasing Adam. Now go sit down and wait for me to finish breakfast."

Rocky joined Adam at the bar area surrounding the kitchen. "So did Adam tell you about the dream he had? Cause he didn't tell me."

"Dream?" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow. Adam rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"You were moaning about something being all you needed, so spill," Rocky said. Katherine choked on the orange juice she was sipping.

"Um… I was just having a dream about bacon and pancakes," Adam lied.

"Bullshit," Rocky said. "But fine, if you don't want to tell us."

Katherine just stared at Adam. She was going to get this dream out of him sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Dialogue filled chapter!

Comfort

Chapter 9

"So what happened in the dream?" Katherine interrogated Adam while Rocky was taking a shower.

"Um… well… Rocky and I were making out."

"And?"

"And nothing else. I just woke up to him spooning me and I fell asleep with him kissing me on the top of my head. I know what you're thinking, though."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that Rocky is…"

"No. I know Rocky isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Well this one time…"

"Kat? Are you telling me you guys slept together?"

"We were both drunk. We agreed it was a one time thing."

"Wow. Well that actually doesn't mean anything."

"Does that mean you want whatever happened to mean something?"

"I don't know."

"But you've thought about it?"

"Of course I've thought about it. Rocky is hot. Plus, one of my best friends. It'd be hard not to think about it. But at the same time, he is one of my best friends. And I don't want to take that chance that if I did try to act on what I was thinking that he would totally hate me."

"Hmm," Katherine said. "I see your point. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I can interrogate him. Say… like… I walked in on you guys this morning and was wondering what was going on."

"He'll just tell you what he told me which was that he used to cuddle me when we were younger and my parents were fighting. He thought it would make me feel better."

"I'm still going to interrogate him. I think it would be adorable if you guys became a couple."

"If who became a couple?" a voice said from the front door. Adam and Katherine didn't hear the door open, and were shocked to find their friend standing at the door.

"Kim?" Adam said, as the brunette pink ranger smiled at the pair.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Dialogue filled chapter!

Comfort

Chapter 10

After hugs were given to Kim by Katherine and Adam, the pair questioned her about why she was there.

"I thought you were overwhelmed with practice?" Katherine asked.

"I was. But I convinced the coach that spending Christmas with my friends was more important. Of course, I have to work doubly as hard when I get back, but it's worth it." Kimberly smiled. "Now, who would look good as a couple? Dish."

"It isn't important," Adam said.

"Rocky and Adam cuddled last night," Katherine teased.

Kimberly raised her eyebrows. "Really? I never would've thought that Rocky was…"

"That Rocky was what?" Rocky said coming down the stairs. "And when did you show up Kim?"

Kimberly hugged her friend as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just thought I'd drop in. And I was just saying I didn't think you were one for… um… the decorations. You really went all out."

"Yeah, well, I really like Christmas. Now come sit down and we can all have some coffee."

The gang caught up with Kimberly, and arranged for Rocky to bring the air mattress down from his closet to set up a bed for Kimberly in the guest room for the holiday visit. After eating a big lunch, Kimberly decided to take a quick nap, and Katherine wanted to go for a walk since the rain had let up. Rocky and Adam decided to stay behind. They started watching a bad movie, and Rocky found himself staring at Adam. After twenty minutes, Adam finally got tired of it.

"Why are you staring at me, Rocky?"

"I… I don't know."

"At a loss for words?"

"I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"About last night."

Adam gulped. "You can just forget about it Rocky."

"What?"

"I… um… I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We're not kids anymore."

"Adam…"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you hold me like that or anything."

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I know you are weirded out by it. Otherwise why would you be thinking about it?"

"Because maybe I liked it."

Adam stared at his friend. Rocky had an unsure look on his face.

"Look," Rocky continued. "I don't know what that means. I don't know if it means that I liked comforting you the way I used to as a kid, or that I liked holding you in the way that, if I'm going on a wild theory here, you want me to hold you. I just know that I liked holding you. It felt right."

Adam remained quiet. After about five minutes, Rocky grew tired of the quiet.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something? Anything?"

"I don't think you're gay, and I don't want you thinking the feelings that you felt holding me mean you're gay."

"Well I know I'm not gay."

"Then why question it?"

"Ever heard of being bi?"

"Just because you liked comforting me doesn't mean you're bi."

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while."

"How long?"

"Since high school."

"Jesus, Rocky!"

"Don't get all mad at me. You kept being gay, and a whole relationship, from me."

"Did you ever act on it?"

"No. Well…"

"Well what?"

"I made out with a guy in college. It weirded me out though, so we left it at that. I was also pretty drunk."

"That doesn't make you gay."

"Bi."

"Bi, whatever. Look, let's just not talk about this. I'll share the air mattress with Kim, and we'll just let it be." Adam started to get up, and Rocky stood up after him. He grabbed Adam, and made the Asian man face him.

"Adam, I liked holding you. I want to hold you. I want to comfort you. And…" Rocky sighed, "…and I want to do this." Rocky pushed his lips against Adam's, and soon, unsurely, Adam responded, until the two were wrapped in each other's arms, making out with a passion.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Dialogue filled chapter!

Comfort

Chapter 11

The rest of the night went by without discussion of the kiss. Katherine and Kimberly knew something was going on, but didn't want to embarrass their friends by bringing up what could possibly be a touchy subject. They sat around chatting about old times with Kimberly, until the girls both yawned and stretched and excused themselves to bed.

Adam and Rocky stayed up watching TV in silence. After making out, the two hadn't spent any time alone. Adam was still denying that Rocky could really have any feelings beyond friendship, and Rocky was deciding how to proceed with his best friend. He wanted to hold him again, but didn't want Adam to feel strange. Soon, Rocky was feeling tired, and decided to go to bed.

As he headed to the stairs, he turned around. "Are you coming?"

Adam looked nervously at the floor. "I think I'll just sleep on the couch tonight."

Rocky sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked back over to the couch. He pulled Adam up to face him.

"Rocky," Adam groaned.

"Ooo, I think I like that."

"Shut up," Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I think we need to really talk about this. What we each want."

"You don't know what you want."

"I do too, Adam. Don't tell me I don't." Rocky slid his hands behind Adam and pulled him closer. "Will you please come to bed with me?"

Adam liked the feeling of Rocky's arms around him, but was still unsure. "I don't think I'm ready for…"

"No. I know. Neither am I, although I have thought about it. I just want to talk, and hold you."

Rocky smiled, and Adam melted. He let Rocky guide him up the stairs. The two changed into pajama pants, silently glancing at each other in just their underwear. Rocky climbed into bed first, and turned down the covers, patting the spot next to him. Adam climbed into bed, and Rocky put his arm around him. Adam settled into the hold, and put his face against Rocky's chest. He enjoyed hearing Rocky's steady heartbeat.

"So, how did you and Derek happen?" Rocky asked.

"Well, like I said it was unexpected. He was a fellow teacher. He invited me over to dinner one night, and put his hand on my hand while we were enjoying wine after dinner. Soon, we were making out all night, and became a couple. He moved into my house about three months later, but we kept it quiet since we were still teaching at the same school and didn't want any problems with parents. Like I said, Kim was the only one who knew because she showed up one day. Boy did she get an eyeful." The pair chuckled. "And I thought everything was fine. In fact, I was getting ready to tell you all, and introduce Derek to you. But then he met Javier."

"Seriously? Javier?" Rocky interrupted.

Adam chuckled. "Yep. Javier. Latin. 18. Derek was fucking him for three months before I found out. After that, he moved out and I've been alone since."

"I'm really sorry Adam. I wish I had been there for you."

"It's okay. Like I said, Kim stayed with me for a while."

"Still. I just wish I had known."

"Nothing you could've done."

"I mean… I wish I had known that you were gay before you started seeing Derek."

"What do you mean?"

"I've… okay promise you won't tell me I'm stupid?" Rocky asked.

"I'll try."

"Well, I've had this crush on you since I realized I was gay. That's why I always took extra long to dress after workouts. And why I was so moody when you were dating Tanya."

"Why didn't you…?"

"Why didn't you?" Rocky said back.

"True."

"I wouldn't have cheated on you."

"I know that."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, Rock," Adam said, linking hands with his best friend.

"I'll go as slow as you want, but I want to be with you."

Adam smiled but stayed silent. Rocky enjoyed the feel of his best friend against him. Soon, the pair drifted off to sleep.


End file.
